mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Playoff Blitz
Playoff Blitz is a challenging Blitz variant. It is made up of 30 Waves of a wide variety of enemies, and you probably will need three friends to complete it. The first 20 rounds resemble the Season Blitz. The first 10 rounds spawn one type of Bot from one of the 2 front Spawns. Rounds 11 through 20 increase the difficulty by activating the two side spawns, toughening the bots, and making them come out of multiple spawns at once. On Round 21, all 6 Spawns in Sprintz Arena activate, allowing attacks from the rear (but on the last wave, Round 30, the Jackbots only come from 4 Spawns again). Full control of the Arena at all times (including a full complement of Turrets) are necessary to defend the Moneyball for all 30 rounds. Information Rounds: 30 Heavy/Moderate Do not allow the Moneyball to be destroyed. What to Expect *Round 1 - Slims *Round 2 - Black Jacks *Round 3 - Slims *Round 4 - Gremlins *Round 5 - Bouncers *Round 6 - Scramblers *Round 7 - Buzzers *Round 8 - Slims *Round 9 - Black Jacks *Round 10 - Jackbots, Bullseye *Round 11 - Slims, Black Jacks *Round 12 - Slims, Gremlins, Bouncers, Gap Shots *Round 13 - Slims, Black Jacks *Round 14 - Slims, Black Jacks, Buzzers, Gap Shots *Round 15 - Slims, Black Jacks *Round 16 - Slims, Black Jacks, Gremlins, Bouncers, Gap Shots *Round 17 - Slims, Black Jacks *Round 18 - Slims, Black Jacks, Buzzers, Gap Shots *Round 19 - Slims, Black Jacks, Gremlins, Bouncers, Gap Shots *Round 20 - Jackbots, Bullseye *Round 21 - Slims *Round 22 - Slims, Black Jacks *Round 23 - Slims, Black Jacks, Gremlins, Bouncers, Gap Shots *Round 24 - Slims, Black Jacks, Buzzers, Gap Shots *Round 25 - Slims, Black Jacks *Round 26 - Slims, Black Jacks, Gremlins, Bouncers, Gap Shots *Round 27 - Slims, Black Jacks *Round 28 - Slims, Black Jacks, Scramblers, Gap Shots *Round 29 - Slims, Black Jacks, Bullseye *Round 30 - Jackbots Strategy Playoff Blitz is a serious challenge that will give most players a run for their money. It is best attempted with a team with good organization; attempting the Playoff Blitz alone is not advised until the player has gained significant familiarity with the Blitz: to the point of being able to complete a Season Blitz comfortably. Turrets are a must at this level of play. Take advantage of the 17 Turret Nubs provided and populate them with Lazer Blazers (The Slims and Black Jacks will be your biggest threat, and they don't get too fast in Playoff Blitz; save your money and build more Lazer Blazers instead). Focus on the outer nubs first, starting with the front, working to the side and then bringing up the rear. Once those turrets are maxed out, build inward to provide additional lines of defense. Also, do not forget, they give you Ejectors and an Annihilator in Blitz; use them if necessary. Two or More Players :A good pointer is to try to balance the classes of Pros that your team picks. Teams needs to delegate tasks and focus on different things to avoid interfering with each other while keep the Bot waves in check. :Like in Season Blitz, stronger Pros should focus towards the front while more mobile players focus more to the sides and rear while keeping watch for any Bots that slip through. Any Supports should focus on healing Turrets to make sure they don't go down. One should also put a Hacked Firebase towards the front to help guard against Gap Shots that would otherwise bombard your turrets. One Player :You should only attempt a Playoff Blitz once you are thoroughly familiar with the various aspects of the game and can complete a Season Blitz comfortably. Just as in Season Blitz, you need to make preparations early so as to survive the later rounds. :Turrets are more important than ever since you'll start getting attacked from three angles at once in the last part of the Blitz. Get your Turrets built quickly so that you're ready when the extra lanes open. With the added need to cover the rear, you need to set up strong front defenses early so you can head to other parts of the arena to set up the side and later rear defenses without worrying about Bots getting through while you're away. Category:Gameplay Category:Blitz